


Cactus 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus 100 words

The mayor's stagecoach was ambushed. He jumped, traveling cross country on foot. John, the Earps and their lawyers were threatened - messages and dire promises were delivered daily. Nobody traveled alone.

John received a beautiful succulent. Flowers the size of dinner plates - white, speckled in purple, seed pods larger than his fist. No botanist, he was enchanted but puzzled. Morgan enlightened him. A Carrion Cactus, pollinated by flies, with a rotting odor - meant to terrorise.

He cared for it tenderly beside his bed. When they departed Tombstone on the vengeance ride he left it to the Alhambra where he dealt Faro.


End file.
